Is There Always a Reason?
by Silver Kisses
Summary: Hermione has changed over the summer, but was there reason? What happens when she is suddenly thrown into another time? Is she going to fulfill her destiny or is she going to cause all of the pain and death? Will she find love or hate?
1. 1942

**PLOT:**** Hermione has changed over the summer, but was there reason? She has grown up but what happens when she is suddenly thrown into another time? She meets the one and only Lord Voldermort. Will she find love or hate? Will she cause all of the muggle deaths or will she stop them from starting.**

****

**RATED:****  R**

**AUTHORS NOTES****: ' ' mean thoughts and () means an interruption not regarded**

**Is There a Reason?**

**_Chapter One:_****1942**

Hermione glanced around quickly to see if anyone was watching her, she then turned and walked through the barrier and appeared on platform 9 ¾ . _Whoo-whoo!!_ Sounded the train, it was the preparation bell, which meant if you weren't on the train get on it immediately. When Hermione opened her eyes she saw students and families bustling around saying last minute good-byes when someone shouted her name. "Hermione, Hermione!" Ron called from the compartment window in the train. "In here, come on."

"Coming Ron." She then began to drag her trunk into the car and placed it on the rack. "Ron." She screamed as he enveloped her in a tight embrace. 

"It's great to see you again 'Mione. How was your summer?" he asked breaking there hug.

"Good and yours?" as they released each other from the huge they both looked each other over 'Boy Ron has grown.' Ron was towering 6 feet and he had changed a lot over the summer. First of all he grew out his hair and it was curly. He also attained a good lot of muscles during the holidays. Though while Hermione was looking Ron over he was looking her over as well. 'She is really hot! She de-poofed her hair or whatever you call it.' She had grown into her body, every curve was perfect, and she was very slim and petite. She had also grown breasts, and they were very developed. 'I never noticed them before but then again she was always hiding behind books.'  He was deep in thought when a drawling voice pulled him out of it. 

"Well, well look what we have here, it's the Weasel and the mud . . . " Malfoy stopped short as he took a good look at Hermione. 'Damn she hot, where has she been all my life? Whoa she's a mudblood Draco remember!' Though his conscience told him what he was thinking was wrong he couldn't help but look her up and down. He paused at every curve,  he moved from her perfectly shaped hips up to her stomach and to her breasts. 'I like what I am seeing.' And then to her ruby red lips and into those eyes. The eyes snapped him out of his trance and he started to talk " Boy granger you look fine, ya know I wouldn't mind spending time alone with you. You can find me anytime."

"You see I'd love too but I don't coincide with people of your undeserving nature." At that she turned to Ron "I'll be in the bathroom, back in a few." She then pushed past Malfoy and he watched her and her fine ass walk down the passage.

"Touch her Malfoy and die."

"Shut-it carrot head you think I was serious?" Malfoy then departed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione had passed through two train cars and met some of her friends when the train blew the departing whistle _Whoo-whoo!!_  Though Hermione had braced herself for the departing she didn't expect what came. The train jerked away from the station fast, and she lost her balance and tumbled into a compartment and hit her head hard. She was out cold, but since she was out she didn't realize her time-turner she had kept as a gift from Professor Dumbledore was spinning like crazy and then it stopped when it had reached the year 1942.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N Okay I hope you liked it please review and the second chapter should be up in a day or two and it will be longer than this one was okay. I hope to read your reviews soon.

***Silver Kisses***


	2. New Acquaintances

**PLOT: **Hermione has changed over the summer, but was there reason? She has grown up but what happens when she is suddenly thrown into another time? Is she going to fulfill her destiny or is she going to cause all of the pain and death? Will she find love or hate?

****

**RATED: R **

**Is There Always a Reason?**

**Chapter Two: New Acquaintances **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was in pain, so much pain she moaned and tossed and turned on the chair. Her head it hurt her so much, it was like being stabbed with knives over and over again. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, and she saw a boy running a cloth across her arm. With her other hand she grabbed his and held on firmly. "So sleeping beauty has awakened." This voice was the voice of someone not known to her so she dug her nails into his hands. "What the? What was that for?" As her vision came back to her she saw what this boy looked like. He had hair like Malfoy but it was black and not slicked back on his head, he let it hang loose. His eyes were a deep shade of grey his face was taunt with worry. His clothes were old, he wore a loose fitting black shirt and with a fifties style jacket and corduroy tan pants. 

"I'm sorry, it's just you startled me."

"Startled you? You appear in my compartment out of no where and I startle you?"

"Well . . . " 'this isn't my compartment how did I get here?' while Hermione was pondering she didn't realize this man was looking her over.

(The boy's intake of Hermione) 'Who is this girl? Why haven't I seen her before? Surely she would have tried to get me to notice her if she knew me but unlike the other girls I would have enjoyed her company she is beautiful.' She had chocolate brown hair that was silky smooth and she had ruby red lips. 'What's with her clothes, this red top without straps that cupped her beautifully and a black jacket. Tight fitting blue pants that showed her stomach, this girl is definitely new. None of the girls around here wear clothing like that.' His thoughts were interrupted by her sweet voice "My face is here." She said while pointing her finger at it "Not down there."

"Like I didn't notice."

"Well you think you could at least let me up?" considering she was lying on the plush seat with tom sitting next to her leaning on her. 

"Oh, ya sorry babe." 

'Babe? He just called me babe that's like a fifties term.' "Well umm . . . . "Now that Hermione was sitting up a stinging pain was coursing throughout her body. "I think I'm just going to leave." As she stood up her legs failed her and she fell forward preparing for her fall, but it never came. Two strong arms grabbed her waist and pulled her back up, but wouldn't let go. "Ya know you can let go of me."

"What no thank you?" came from above her as he spun her around to face him.

"Thank you." This came out a little too sarcastically "By the way what's your name." at this he bent down close to her and held her tight as he whispered in her ear. 

"Tom Riddle." 'TOM RIDDLE! This is Tom Riddle the future Lord Kill all muggles Voldermort! I have to get out of here!"

"I-I-I'll be going now." She turned to leave but couldn't beak his grasp. "Let me go." She said defiantly as she stood on her tip-toes to look at him menacingly but she reached only above his shoulders. He smirked at her feeble attempt to scare him, though he started to release her he decided against it. 

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Your name."

"My name?" 

"Yes your name the thing people tend to call you by."

"I know what a name is I wasn't born yesterday." 'In fact I was born about 40 years from now. Wait I don't have a name, well I do but I cant give him _my _name, I have to make one up. . . . Okay let's think . . . .'

"I'm waiting, cause if you don't give me a name ill have to resort to calling you babe." 'okay stall.'

"On one condition. What is the day and the year?"

"Okay, it is September 1st 1942. And you name would be?"

"Katrina."

"Do you have a last name Katrina?"

"Yes it's Scarlet."

"Katrina Scarlet that's a beautiful name."

"Yes it is now if you excuse me I'll be going now." And with that she swept out of the compartment and down the hall. She passed by several compartments all of them full, she stopped at one and entered, though she didn't realize there were people in it.

"Can I help you?" ask a girl with dark black hair and red tips.

"Sorry I was just looking for a place to sit."

"I'm Thorn and you are?"

"Katrina. I'm new."

"That explains why I have never seen you before. Come along and have a seat. This here is Melody." She pointed to a short blonde in the corner and the to all tall brunette that just walked in the door. "This is Jewels.  We are sixth years the same as you I presume."

"Yes."

"Well we are in Slytherin house, but since you probably haven't been sorted yet I guess we could still be friends if you don't get sorted into our house."

"I'd like that. "So for awhile they talked and talked and ate from the sweets cart and then Hermione got up and bid them good-bye. "I have to go because I need to find my stuff; I hope to see you guys soon."

"Ta-ta." At that Hermione left the cart and she heard on of the girls mutter. 

"I think I'm starting to like her, she seems like a good friend." With a grin on her face she found an empty compartment and fell asleep thinking about what house she was going to be sorted in and if she was going to be sorted separately or with the new first years.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N : That's it for right now I am writing my third chapter right now and hope to have it up by the 17 of December so come back for more and please review!! What house should Hermione be in Slytherin, or Ravenclaw? Review and tell me. I also want to thank those who have reviewed. I'll be updating soon lots of thanks**

***Silver Kisses***


	3. An Old Hogwarts becomes a New Home

**PLOT: **Hermione has changed over the summer, but was there reason? She has grown up but what happens when she is suddenly thrown into another time? Is she going to fulfill her destiny or is she going to cause all of the pain and death? Will she find love or hate?

****

**Is There Always a Reason?**

**Chapter Three: _Old _Hogwarts becomes a New Home**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Knock!! Knock!!_ _Knock!! __Knock!!  Hermione heard a distant sound and rolled over on the seat in the compartment. "Wake up sleepy." Someone had spoke to her but she didn't care, she was tired and then she felt it, it was like a feather running across her face. _

"Stop it that tickles." She blurted before she opened her eyes and looked into Toms grey ones. His finger stopped tracing the contour of her cheek and fell to his side.

"Why is it you are always by my side when I wake up?"

"Well, considering I've only been with you twice and both times you were asleep, it makes sense."

"Well I figured that much, but why are you here?"

"Considering we are about to arrive at Hogwarts and you aren't in your robes yet I thought I'd come wake you."

"Why thank you. Now if you'll excuse me could you leave? I have to change."

"Of course." He made his way to leave and was in the hall when he stuck his head back in the room. "Find me when the train stops."

"I'd rather not." 'That wasn't supposed to be said out loud! I'm doomed!'

"What was that?"

"I'll try, but don't be surprised if I can't because of the crowds."

"Till later."

"Bye." He left Hermione alone to change and so she did. She changed into her robes and fixed her hair and applied a little make-up so she didn't look so pale and sat down to read a book. 

"Kat, hey we've been looking for you."

"Hey Thorn, Melody and Jewels, how are you?"

"Good and you?" They answered simultaneously.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Mel, I can call you Mel right?"

"Ya, well that sounds cool, but was that Tom Riddle who just left your compartment?"

"Yes it was." Seeing there peculiar looking grins she asked "Why?"

"O nothing, its just he's the hottest guy around, every girl here wants him or at least dreams about him"

"Correction Jewels only you dream about him."

"Thorn come on you know you want him and so do you Mel."

"Come do think of it I do."

"I have to admit he is hot!" Chimed Mel.

"So back to my question, why was Tom in here?"

"Oh, that well he was just telling me we were going to be arriving at Hogwarts soon, so he woke me up and left."

"Are you leaving anything out?"

"No Jewels and if anything did happen I promise I would tell you."

"And you promise if anything does happen?"

"Which it won't, but yes if something happens and you ask me about it I promise I will tell you what happened." _SCREECH SCREECH!_

"OW! They really need to get theses brakes fixed."

Your right Mel maybe we should complain."

"Didn't we do that last year Jewels?"

"Oh, ya well it's worth another try. Come along then we don't want to get stuck on the train." So the four girls left the train and started to walk the mile path that lead to the carriages that would take them the rest of the way to school. So the girls talked about the guys they passed and if they were hot or not, then about what house would fit Hermione.

"I think you should be in Slytherin."

"I second that."

"I third that."

"I'll see what I can do but its not . . ." her words trailed off as she felt a strong hand clasp on her shoulder and from the looks her friends were giving her.

She felt a soft whisper in her ear. "I was looking for you, did you not look for me."

"Well Tom I did its just I couldn't find you so my friends and I started walking together."

"Friends? I didn't think you would make friends this fast."

"Well think again. Tom, this is Thorn, Melody and Jewels. I suppose you already know who this is girls."

"Y-yes." Stammered Jewel

"Jewel." Whispered Thorn. "Maybe you should close your mouth."

"Sorry." And she blushed a deep red and there attention turned back to Hermione and Tom. 

"So, will you walk the rest of the way with me?" a look of longing in his eyes as he asked. 'Maybe I'll toy with him just a bit.'

"No." seeing his hurt expression she added "But you may walk with me if you'd like."

"That will have to do then."

"Have to do?" Hermione watched as his eyes buckled underneath her stare.

"It will do fine; I'd love to walk with you." At that he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close, despite the giggling coming from her friends she couldn't help but feel wanted.  After walking for a while someone tapped her on her other shoulder and she turned to face a handsome boy, he was a little shorter than Tom but he was all together very handsome.

"Excuse me." At that tom whirled to face the boy and gave him a scowl that was silenced when he felt Hermione's hand descend upon his chest.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Headmaster Dippet would like to see you." 'What did I do now?'

"Oh, of course." She turned to tom and the girls "I'll see you in the great hall okay save me a seat." At that Jewels gave her a hug and whispered

"Why do you get all the hot guys?" 

"I can't help it if I'm adorable now can I?" she replied with a smirk and Jewels laughed and went to her friends and they walked away together. "Tom, I'll see you later." At that Tom pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. 'Bloody hell why did he have to kiss me?'

"Bye Kat."

"Come along" then said the other voice as he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the dirt road and into a carriage. They rode in silence most of the way and then he spoke. "Where are you from?"

"Canterbury, England and you?"

"Glasgow. It's in Scotland. What year are you in?"

"Sixth year and how about you?

"I'm in seventh and head boy."

"Congratulations Mr...?"

"James, James Brisk, and what might your name be?"

"Her- Katrina Scarlet." She had almost said Hermione but caught herself thankfully.

"Well, Katrina." He said as he kissed her hand. "I hope we can become great friends. Do you know why you aren't going directly to the feast but to the headmaster's office?"

"No."

"You are going to be sorted into your house separately from the first years. What house do you want to be in? I'm in Ravenclaw."

"I don't know yet, I really don't have a choice do I?"

"No you kind of don't but you can try." At that the carriage stopped at a different entrance to the castle. "We are here." Announced James. He helped her out of the carriage and they preceded though a narrow doorway and up a stair case.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Jewels do you think Tom likes Kat?" inquired Melody while they were climbing into the carriage to take them to the school.

"Yes, did you see the way he got all defensive when that guy grabbed her?"

"Yes, but I don't know maybe he thought someone was going to attack them?"

"You two are so air-headed."

"Thorn! That wasn't nice; I know Jewels is definitely air-headed but me?"

"Well ya you are normal _compared_ to Jewels"

"That's not fair guys!" protested Jewels but all her friends did was laugh and laugh.

"I think we should set Tom and Kat up don't you?"

"Jewels despite you being dumb, I think that is a great idea."

"That's why I said it!" so there bickering and planning went on and on until they reached the castle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Why can't I stop thinking about her I mean she is beautiful but never has a girl gotten to me like she has? What is wrong with you Tom you are starting to scare yourself. I don't know it's just I feel like I need her and I have to have her. I need her to be mine and that is exactly what she will be' Tom pondered as he walked up the stone steps and into the castle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While Hermione and James ascended the spiral stairs the rest of the school was arriving in the carriages. James walking ever so carefully behind her incase she was to fall watched her every move. "Man is she gorgeous! I have to have her, maybe I can if I try but first I need her to forget about riddle I know there is something going on between them. I knew when tom protectively stood in front of her when I approached until she waved him away. I need her as my own and I won't stop until I have her.' Little did Hermione know as she stepped through a door at the top of the stairs that two boys had vowed to have her as there own. 

"Hello my dear. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts; you may call me Headmaster Dippet or just Headmaster if you like. How was your trip here, good I suppose? Well then we must start the sorting, because our friend here needs to be downstairs soon." He pointed to the hat and motioned for Hermione to sit down on the chair next to it. "Now my dear what is your name?"

"Katrina Scarlet."

"Okay Katrina just place the hat on your head and it will tell what house you should be in." Little did the headmaster know was that this was nothing new to Hermione in fact she had been sorted already, it was 50 years in the future. 

_My, my, my we have a tricky mind here. What's this I see you are not from this time for you have already been sorted? _How did you know?_ When I am on your head I know all, all that is inside down to your deepest desire, so my dear which house will it be something new perhaps? How about Hufflepuff? _No, not there. _Well then there is no other choice. _ _SLYTHERIN! _

"Well then my dear." Said the professor as he removed the hat and gave it to another professor. "That is the house you will be staying in it will be your home. Now if you would follow Mr. Brisk here he will lead you down to the great hall, if I assume correctly the other students are just arriving." Hermione bid the professor's good-bye and followed James out of the room, careful as to not let him now she knew her way around.

"Come along, we don't want to be late." James called as they reached the top of the stair case leading down to the entrance way.

"Has it started? Did we miss it?"

"No, the students are just arriving." And at that precise moment the students entered the hall. It was amazing Hermione never saw so many people before well she had but not from this view.

"That's a lot of people." "I've never seen everyone like this before, there seems to be so much more than you think when you aren't part of the crowd.'

"Sure is, Hogwarts is full of them."

"Funny, here was I thinking that it was just me and you." She retorted, at that she felt an arm slip around her waist and a head come to rest on her shoulder.

"It can if you want it to be." He whispered into her ear and then kissed it. She turned into his embrace and could feel that he wanted her.

"I don't, and if you excuse me I have better things to do than flirt with you and one of them is eating." At that she broke free from his grasp and walked down the stairs with him gazing longingly at her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Tom! Over here." shouted one of his friends

"Good to see you again Dennis."

"Likewise, hey have you seen that new girl?"

"Who, Katrina?"

"Yes, she is one good looking chick." 'Is she ever' thought Tom. At that moment he saw movement on the staircase and he looked up to see Kat wrapped in that kid James' arms. His body flared with anger he just wanted to go up there and hit him for touching her. He watched them ever so closely as she turned into his embrace, said something to him and then turned and left him standing there alone, looking like an idiot. She ascended down the stairs where I went over to greet her.  I came up behind her and put one hand around her waist and one over her eye. "Guess who."

"If its James you have until the count of three to get off of me before I blow you to bits." I chuckled at this remark but turned her around and let go of her and backed away so she could see it wasn't James

"It isn't James." 

"Sorry, its just that. . . "I placed a finger on her lips and silenced her doing this not for my own pleasure but because I knew James was watching. 

"Its okay I saw."

"Saw what?"

"You and James at the top of the stairs."

"Oh, that it was nothing, but I have some news."

"What is it?" she was about to answer when her friends bounded over to her and bombarded her with questions until Thorn silenced them.

"Basically, all they wanted to know was what house were you sorted into?"

"Slytherin." My heart leaped for joy as she said she would be in my house I was about to say something but was cut off by her meddling friends.

"Really!? I am so excited you'll be sharing a dorm with us."

"Melody, calm down, take a deep breath. I'm going to be here the whole year its not like I am leaving tomorrow. You can talk slowly. "Melody opened her mouth to talk again but Jewels placed a hand on it.

"After we get settled and ready to eat you can talk okay."

"You guys are no fun."

"It's not that Mel its just you don't know when to stop."

"Excuse me." I interjected and the four girls looked at me. "I think they are waiting for us."

"Oh, yes come along then girls." Said Kat as she walked forward and grabbed my arm "You too Tom." And I held her hand in mine as we entered the Hall along with the other students. We sat and waited for the first years to come in. They eventually did and Professor Gallardo called them one by one to get sorted. 

"Avon, Marisa"

_RAVENCLAW_

"Revlon, John"

_SLYTHERIN_

"And last but not least Zapf, Jordan" 

_SLYTHERIN_

"Now, now everyone may I have your attention. The forbidden forest is restricted to everyone and Hogsmede is restricted to those who are not in third year or above.  Now, let the feast being." So everyone ate and ate and ate until the professor stood up and wiped the plates clean. "We will now return to our dormitories lights out at midnight and all first years should follow the prefects. I hope you had a wonderful feast and I will see you all bright and early in the morning." At that everyone departed from the great hall, Katrina, Thorn, Jewels, Melody and I were making our way down to the dungeons when someone cried out Katrina's name.

"Katrina! Katrina! I'm glad I found you."

"Why?"

"Can I talk to you alone for a second?" the look I gave her was one of disgust but she smiled at me and moved off to the side.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier, its just your so beautiful I couldn't help myself."

"Thanks for the complement and I except your apology."

"Well do you think we could be friends?"

"We'll have to see won't we?" at that she turned and walked towards Tom and her friends.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing to worry about okay, he just apologized."

"Good." I pulled her close and my arm went around her waist and we walked to the common room. We reached a stone wall and it muttered _Password_

"Anyone know what the password?" asked Thorn.

"Yes, it's Vitanda." At that the wall parted to the top and sides to reveal a doorway into the common room.  We made our way over to the couch and talked for a while until l the girls got tired and decided it was time to sleep. 

"Good-night Tom." Called Thorn, Melody and Jewel leaving me and Katrina alone.

"Are you not going to bed?"

"I am, but I wanted to say thanks for helping me out today on the train I owe you."

"No thanks needed." With that she gave me a hug and went to her dorm. I then went to my dorm and slept.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I made my way into the dorm trying not to wake the girls up but they hadn't gone to sleep. I looked around and took in our dorm it was a huge rectangular room with four beds lining the back wall. There were four dressers, vanities and closets. I walked to the empty bed; it had my name engraved into it in Silver. I then fell on my bed and slept the night away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**That was a really long chapter but I had to make up for the first one and the second wasn't so long either. So did you like? Review and tell me please!**

***Silver Kisses***


	4. Confessions

**PLOT: **Hermione has changed over the summer, but was there reason? She has grown up but what happens when she is suddenly thrown into another time? Is she going to fulfill her destiny or is she going to cause all of the pain and death? Will she find love or hate?

****

**Is There Always a Reason?**

**Chapter Four: Confessions**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Halloween was nearing, so was winter. It became colder and colder but that didn't stop the activities going on in the castle. Hermione and her newly found friends were becoming closer and closer. She even became close with Tom but nothing could make her forget the he was the future Voldermort and _will_ kill her best friends parents. Though at times she forgot about it and enjoyed his company. Avoiding the snow storm the three girls, Thorn, Mel, and Hermione, were all sitting in the common room.

"Okay, so where is Jewels?"

"I thought you said she was coming Mel's?"

"Well she was, but she isn't here."

"Well where is she?"

"Kat, I'll give you one guess."

"Library?"

"Okay she is not a book-worm; she's probably with some guy having the time of her life."

"Thorn, thanks for the piece of, I didn't need to know that, information."

"Anytime. So who do you think she's off snogging right now."

"No one." Announced Jewels as she came down from the dorms. "if you must know I was sleeping."

"Okay then." 

"Well since we are on the topic of boys . . . "At that we all groaned "Lets play confess or kiss."

"Jewels." I pleaded. "Lets not, and plus there are no guys here to kiss anyway."

"Well, we will just have to improvise."

"How?" questioned an already confused Melody.

"Well, same rules but instead of kiss a guy you have to do my homework for a day. Deal?"

"Why not." So we settled down to play Confess or Homework as it was now called.  Everyone had been asked and it was now Hermione's turn.

"Kat, who do you want more Tom or James? And give a full description of why you like them."

"Okay, truth be told I think both are hot but I don't really like either of them" the girls knew it was a lie but let it slide and continued with the game.

"Go one what do you think of them?"

"Well, James is the total opposite of Tom. He is more heart felt, and open, where as Tom he is more seclude and distant. I feel close to both boys, but closer to James than with Tom." 'I can't believe I just said that, Tom is like going to try and kill me in the future, considering I am a muggle. Thank god he doesn't know that I am one know because if he is anything like he is going to be know he will kill me. Though he does seems kinder than his future self.' 

"Go on."

"How do you know I'm not done?"

"Cause I said you weren't."

"Fine well, Tom is like a friend who will be there when he chose to be, not if I needed to talk with him. 'Like I would need him, for Christ's sakes he's Voldermort!' But, James, he is like someone who I can open my heart too and share emotions with."

"So I'm guessing you just confessed you like this James kid?"

"No . . . well kind of, its just if I had to chose between the two yes I like James., because I couldn't have a relationship with Tom because he is just so distant." 'And besides the fact that he is Voldermort, the evil guy.'

"If Tom wasn't distant, and didn't seem like all he cared about was himself would you chose him?"

'I can't believe I am going to say this' "Well, yes I mean he is kind and sweet and caring but he needs to open up."

"I knew we would get it out of you eventually."

"How?"

"Well you see Jewels, Meld and I have been working on a way to get you to confess which boy you like and we knew you would never tell us outright so, we decided to force it unknowingly out of you."

"Clever, Thorn clever."

"I know I am such a genius."

"You mean full of yourself." At that remark melody got a pillow thrown at her and the girls started giggling and joking around. Little did they know that there had been someone watching.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was coming back from the library, when I realized it was snowing. 'Well then no one should be in the common room; I mean they'll all be outside.' So I made my way to the common room, but I stopped when I heard giggling. I walked forward and there sitting on the two of the many couches were Thorn, Melody, Jewels, and Katrina. They were laughing about something and I was about to walk in when what Jewels said next made me retreat back into the shadows.

"Kat, who do you want more Tom or James? And give a full description of why you like them."

"Okay, truth be told I think both are hot but I don't really like either of them" 

'What! She doesn't like me!'

**~You say that like you care~**

'I do care. I think I do.'

**~Sure, you do why would you care about some girl, I mean love is weak. ~**

'Shut-up. Wait why am I even talking to you, you're a voice in my head now go away.'

**Tom, don't throw away all your dreams, and all of your plans just for love, or some pathetic girl~**

'Shut-up!' at that the voice in Toms head stopped and he continued to listen to there conversation.

"Go one what do you think of them?"

'Well of course she going to say that I am hot I mean look at me'

"Well, James is the total opposite of Tom. He is more heart felt, and open, where as Tom he is more seclude and distant. I feel close to both boys, but closer to James than with Tom." 

'What!? She did not just say she preferred James over me! How could she I mean he is a Ravenclaw. He isn't good enough for her.'

**~How do you know? ~ **Came a voice, not the same one as before but the voice of his heart.

'Well I mean I will always be there for here no matter what happens, I mean I feel a connection like this was meant to be.'

**~Do you really feel like this for her? ~**

'Yes, I would go to the ends of the earth and back if she asked me too. I couldn't hurt her.'

Then the evil voice came back **~you liar, of course you can hurt her it would be so easy, to use her and dump her~**

'You're the liar, stay away from me! I couldn't hurt her even if I wanted too she just. . 'his thoughts trailed off but Jewels next words brought him out of it.

"Go on."

"How do you know I'm not done?"

"Cause I said you weren't."

"Fine well, Tom is like a friend who will be there when he chose to be, not if I needed to talk with him, and, James, he is like someone who I can open my heart too and share emotions with."

'You can share emotions with me too, I'll listen I'll be there I promise'

**~Pathetic, give it a rest already~**

'Shut-up, I don't want to her your opinion'

**~fine have it your way. ~**

"So I'm guessing you just confessed you like this James kid?"

"No . . . well kind of, its just if I had to chose between the two yes I like James., because I couldn't have a relationship with Tom because he is just so distant." 

'What! How could she like that prick over me! I feel unwanted.'

**~REJECTED! ~**

'Oh, fuck off. I just learned that the girl I want doesn't want me I don't need to hear your complaints.' He reluctantly returned back to the conversation and was about to break it up when melody asked a very good question.

"If Tom wasn't distant, and didn't seem like all he cared about was himself would you chose him?"

"Well, yes I mean he is kind and sweet and caring but he needs to open up."

"I knew we would get it out of you eventually."

"How?"

"Well you see Jewels, Melody and I have been working on a way to get you to confess which boy you like and we knew you would never tell us outright so, we decided to force it unknowingly out of you."

"Clever, Thorn clever."

"I know I am such a genius."

"You mean full of yourself." At that remark melody got a pillow thrown at her and the girls started giggling and joking around.  And I turned around and left to go to dinner thinking only happy thoughts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**I know it was short but this is important. So thanks to everyone who reviewed. Okay I want at least to have my total number of reviews to be 15 before I post 5 so review, review, and review.**

***Silver Kisses***


	5. Events

Memories, bubbling and coming back to the surface, thoughts of love and lust were invading his head as if something was trying to get him to remember what was going on. Then he felt it, an emptiness a loss and a yearning for something, or someone that was once his. Dark red orbs filled the room with nothing but confusion and worry, something was wrong with these emotions and he need to know what, and where they came from. It was time to do some serious research, and to gain back his memories he had left behind all those years ago.

* * *

Over three weeks had passed by since the girls had gotten Hermione to confess that she liked both boys, and Melody, Thorn and Jewels were doing everything within their power to set up "study dates" and "tours" so she could learn everything that she had missed. Except the girls had thrown Hermione further into a battle that had started when she arrived on the train, a battle between her mind and her heart.

She was falling fast and hard for Tom, though her mind never failed to remind her of his actions in the future and his façade he wore now. James spent almost every waking moment with her, following like a lost little puppy and she was getting tired of it, so she had taken to locking herself in her room for the weekend, and it was working so far.

"Katrina? Are you in there?" called Thorn from the other side of her oak door. There was silence for a moment, and Thorn knocked again. "Katrina! I know you're in there and you can't hide away forever! Your absence at breakfast sent James into a worried frenzy. He automatically blamed Tom for your absence and-" she was cut short as the door was thrown open and revealed a very furious Katrina Scarlet. Though she may have changed her name she still possessed her wicked temper.

"What are you on about?" she spoke in a soft voice that would be consider deadly.

"Well, it's just that the boys fought over you at breakfast, and well they might be in for suspension, especially James because he threw the first hex and he's the head boy."

"Where are they?" she demanded as she grabbed her wand from her desk and her robe from behind the door.

"Infirmary." She responded as Hermione quickly walked past her and without a second thought she followed at a good distance behind her. When they finally reached the infirmary, she was a good bit behind, but she knew that what was going on wouldn't be happy.

* * *

Walking at a brisk pace she reached the doors of the Infirmary and pulled them open. Standing in the doorway exuding power and anger, she saw the two boys in question and marched right up to them without a word. They both got up and started to come towards her ready to speak but she beat them to the punch.

"Not a word." She spat as they were less than three feet away from each other. "I want you to know where I am and what I do is none of your concern, I am not your property and never will be. From this day forward if you do not respect my wishes and leave me alone there will be consequences." She whispered and before either one could protest she slapped them both across the face and whispered "Alone." Before she turned around and stalked out of the Infirmary. Leaving the boys to contemplate what had happened and how to go around it.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating and I know this is a poor excuse for an update but my cousin wants to write this for me and she's lazy so she didn't post the chapter so here's my make shift one. For those of you who read In One Moment that should be coming soon! Thanks for sticking with me**

**Silver Kisses**


	6. Lonely

Chapter 6 – starting over

It had been a week since Hermione had blown up at Tom and James. Then had been released from the infirmary after two nights. They had done as she wanted and stayed away from her except when unavoidable, which for Tom was almost impossible, because theywere in every class together. Hermione was starting to feel the pressure of being alone and not having anyone to really talk to. She missed Ron and Harry and all of her other friends from the future. It was a Saturday night and she was in the common room with Thorn, Mel and Jewels yet try as she might to join in with her new friends she still felt lonely.

* * *

"We better go get dinner I am starving!"

"Me too Thorn."

"No guys I am not hungry. I think I'll go for a walk."

After receiving quick hugs from Mel and Thorn she sat back down and watched them leave. She sat for a while in silence wondering if Jewels was going to leave but it seemed like it wouldn't happen so she just decided it was time for her to leave.

"I'm going to get my coat I will see you in the great hall in a while."

"NO I'm going with you!" exclaims Jewels "I don't know if you should be by yourself. You seem like you need a friend."

Hermione goes and picks her coat off the coat rack in the corner. "No thanks Jewels. I want to be alone for a while; I have some stuff that I want to think about and I don't think that you will be much help to me babe." As she put on her coat on and walked toward the door with Jewels.

"Fine I'll go down to the great hall with Mel and thorn. Don't be to long and don't worry. Whatever is bothering you I'm sure that it will be okay soon."

"Don't worry Jewels I'm fine I just need some time."

They walk to the bottom of the grand staircase together then Jewels gives Kat and small hug and says, "You have to come to dinner and eat some thing or else you will never feel better."

"Fine I'll come and get food I see you guys a little later ok"

"Promise you will. We will be waiting"

"Okay okay! I promise! Bye!"

As Hermione walked out side the doors into a snow covered grounds she was remembering how beautiful Hogwarts always used to look in the winter. As the snow falls gently on her head and all around her she finds her self forgetting everything and just engulfing herself in her beautiful surroundings. Her bliss is lost when she notices James sitting on a bench about 20 feet in front of her. She starts to walk to wards him.

Maybe he will be able to cheer me up some how.

What am I should I say to him. I dot even know if I should say anything

As she was walking towards him she saw a girl sit down next to him. She recognized her it was Ashley Atkins Ashley. Hermione had Herbology with her.

She was a brunette with dark chocolate brown eyes and she was pretty tall. She was also a sixth year, Ravenclaw. Hermione had noticed that she had been hanging around James a lot lately.

I wonder what the hell she wants

Hermione felt a sudden gust of jealous sweep over her. She called out James name and he turned around just as Tom came up behind her and grabbed hold of her shoulder. He whispered in her ear " Hey, Babe what's up? You okay?" as he put his arm over her shoulder. He is scared to do more incase she gets upset again.

" Yeah, I'm fine why? And how did you know that I was out here?"

"Well the girls told me were you were when I saw them in the great hall and Jewels said that you seemed kind of out of it."

"Well I'm fine they just worry to much."

* * *

"Go figure we is all over her as usual." James accidentally says out loud to him self.

"Of course he is practically her boyfriend why wouldn't he."

"Really? They go out?"

"Yeah I think so, I heard that somewhere I guess."

"I didn't know that. You think someone would tell me something like that."

" Well anyway are you going to get that butterbeer with me at the Three Broomsticks with me tomorrow?"

I looked over at Kat and Tom she looks happy. I felt so weird to she her with him it was almost like I was jealous. She is so beautiful when she smiles like that. I really thought that she like me. Well kind of but I didn't think she like him that much after what happened last week. Well I guess she liked him more or maybe he just beat me to her.

"Well? Earth to James." Ashley said breaking all my thoughts

" Um. Okay. Fine." As I turned back around to look at her. "I'll get butterbeer with you in Hogsmeade." She smiled at me. She is pretty but she is nothing compared to Kat. She reached down to give me a hug. Then she leaned in and gave me a kiss. I was kind was surprised I didn't think she would do something like that. When we broke from the kiss I looked up and I saw Kat standing right there. I couldn't tell whether the look on her face was sad or jealous or both but I knew either way it wasn't good.


End file.
